New Voldrania
Hamalfite |Language4=Llysian (Language) Llysian |Language5=Skyit |Language6=Ranovid |Language7=Vexif |Language8=Eastish |Religion1=Serayanism |Religion2=Norvanian Doctrine |Religion3=Tarskovian Orthodox |Religion4=Netheranism |Religion5=Llysian Religion |Religion6=Notable Religion#Hamalfite Religion Hamalfite Religion |Religion7=Veritionism |Religion8=Asgan |Religion9=Notable Religion |Currency1=Voldranian Dollar |Currency2=Kro'Esk |Currency3=Rela |Nations=17 |Non-Nations=3 }} New Voldrania is one of the three major regions of the Overworld and is considered to be the epicenter of most major world events in modern times. It is significantly smaller than the Old World, but is considerably larger than Voldrania. The name "New Voldrania" was given to the region in 61 AE by the Voldranian settlers who settled there after the Void Devourer destroyed their home. History See Also: Voldranian Timeline, Jarulian Timeline, Zaescan Timeline Ancient History The history of New Voldrania is as long and complicated as that of the Old World, but much of the regions ancient history predating the Voldranians, or even the Jarulians and Zaescans, has been lost to time. It is known that at some point thousands of years ago Humans appeared in New Voldrania, alongside the native Testificates, Ranovitrians, and Kal'Krish. The different groups that arrived would eventually go on to become the modern civilizations of Llysos, Altenahnenwalde, Haisonuuna, the Free Cities, Elsvar, and eventually the Skith, Navishk, Dauans, and Iysks. At some point, it is unknown when, the Trikash civilization also emerged in ancient history. The ruins they left behind suggest that they were once one of the most powerful and technologically advanced peoples in the world, but they mysteriously vanished around 850-750 BE. First Wave Colonization New Voldrania was occupied by these few groups for millenniums until the region was eventually discovered by Esgardian explorer Jaylem Jarude in 604 AE. Jarude and the people following him established a new nation in what would eventually become Krolesk, making them the first residents of the Old World to occupy New Voldrania. Over time Jarude, his followers, and their children spread their reach throughout New Voldrania's northern islands, which would become known as the Isles of Jarul. The Jarulian Empire, as it was called, often came into conflict with native residents of the Eastern Islands and the Iysks and Navishk that populated the islands. Word of New Voldrania's existence did not spread far in the Old World, but a second group of colonists followed Jarude's lead and set off to establish a new home in the new world. These colonists eventually arrived in Maloca, and they founded the secluded nation of Zaescaes around 550 BE. Voldranian Colonization In 60 AE Nether conspirators led by the Void Devourer succeeded in destroying Voldrania, an archipelago located significantly west of New Voldrania. Those who survived the attack eventually found themselves in New Voldrania by 61 AE, where they carefully proceeded to build a new home for themselves. Most of the Voldranian settlers populated New Voldrania's western continents such as Rogash and Maloca, as they were far less populated than any other region of the world at the time. Some, such as Equis and Akarv, found themselves colonizing lands near two prominent preexisting powers in the region: Krolesk and Llysos, respectively. Fortunately the Voldranians arrival was met with cautious optimism, and they were allowed to stay without conflict. Unfortunately the Nether conspirators had followed the Voldranians, and a new conspiracy began to unfold within New Voldrania. After years of research and counter-efforts a Nether War broke out between the nations of New Voldrania and the Void Devourer's forces. After two years of conflict the inhabitants of New Voldrania managed to come together and kill the Devourer, ending the war for good. Almost twenty years after the Nether War began New Voldrania experienced a second major crisis, an event which became known as the "Monitor Invasion". This global coup lasted only three weeks, but it managed to upset many nations fragile political stability and it unleashed several different forms of chaos onto the world. The Invasion became known as the "catalyst of the new age" by many. Geography New Voldrania is a particularly diverse region geographically, far more than Voldrania was. The region has been inhabited for an unknown period of time, and even with that limited amount of development, coupled with the regions larger size, has led to less forestation than Voldrania, but far more than the Old World. Southern New Voldrania is especially lush, as the continents Llysia, Rogash, and Animadev have a majority of their landscapes covered in forests. These regions are often temperate, but their southern shores are usually colder and wetter. Further south is Gelidades, a continent covered almost entirely in snow and ice. North of these are the continents Albonesia and Maloca, which are considerably drier than the continents south of them. Maloca alone has a 48% makeup of drylands, while the Hamalfite desert in Albonesia is the largest in the entire region. As you move further north the region becomes drier and less forested. There are dry forests and plains throughout much of the region, with the notable exception of the swamps and thick forests in the central islands. While there are more mountains within the Old World, New Voldrania has more mountain ranges and extreme hills relative to its total size than any other region in the world. Regions such as Llysia, Krolesk, and Animadev, especially, have particularly expansive mountain ranges and regions of extreme hills. Continents Compared to Voldrania, which is considered an archipelago by most modern standards, New Voldrania has much more clearly defined continents that predated the Voldranians arrival. When they did arrive, and reformed the Council, the continents were further defined. There are currently 11 continental bodies in New Voldrania: Albonesia The central-most continent of New Voldrania, Albonesia is home to two of the most prominent groups of natives in New Voldrania: The Hamalfite, and the Dauans. Animadev Animadev is the second largest continent in New Voldrania, and is located on its south-eastern border. It is largely wild and uncolonized, but it is inhabited by the scattered native residents of the Free Cities. Eastern Islands The Eastern Islands, also known as the Elsvar Archipelago, is a region comprised of countless small islands north of Animadev that is inhabited by a mysterious people untrusting of outsiders. Gelidades Gelidades is a massive glacial continent at the southernmost edge of New Voldrania. It is completely uninhabitable save for a tiny peninsula capable of supporting some forms of plantlife. Isles of Jarul The Isles of Jarul are a massive archipelago located in northern New Voldrania, and is home to most of the regions ancient colonists, now known as Jarulians. Llysia Llysia is a large southern continent that is home to one of the single largest native groups in the entire region: the Llysians. It is the largest continent occupied by organized nations, and the third largest overall. Maloca Maloca is the westernmost continent of New Voldrania, and it is occupied by a secluded group of sub-natives (the Zaescans) and scattered Voldranian colonists. Midlands The Midlands are a small archipelago of lifeless islands that were once home to the mysterious Trikash. They are believed to have been largely destroyed nearly a millennium ago. Rogash Rogash is a large continent in south-western New Voldrania that is the ancestral home of the Ranovitrians and is modernly dominated by former Voldranians. Southern Islands The Southern Islands are an archipelago located between Llysia and Rogash that is occupied only by a single nation: Teas. They are largely wild and flat, but contain a variety of interesting, smaller, biomes. Stormvale Stormvale is an archipelago of tiny islands located in the south-western most corner of New Voldrania that is plagued by perpetual storms and hurricanes. They are uninhabitable on the surface, but a prominent Varren/Zaescan prison, Tentel Down, is built there. Nations There are seventeen formally acknowledged "Nations" that exist within New Voldrania. Non-National Entities There are three major "Non-national entities" that exist within New Voldrania, which are not formally considered an independent nation, nor are they part of any other, but are still significant enough to warrant mentioning. Demographics As one of the home of some of the oldest civilizations in history, with centuries of additional colonization since, New Voldrania is perhaps one of the most diverse regions in the world ethnically, religiously, and in language, culture, and even politics. Religion While Serayanism dominated the religious circles of the Old World and Voldrania, such is not the case in New Voldrania, setting it apart from the rest of the world as the most religiously diverse region in the world. Serayanism still maintains a presence in the region, though, primarily through the nations Akarv and Namess, both of which predominantly follow subsets of the Seryist faith. The natives of New Voldrania have deep rooted, complicated religions that are largely kept secret from outsiders. The Llysians primarily subscribe to The Sophos, an idea surrounded by countless cults and organizations, the most prominent of which is the Azure Dawn which effectively leads the nation Llysos. The Hamalfite largely subscribe to folk religions dating back hundreds, maybe thousands, of years. The religions that both of these groups subscribe to largely define their modern cultural and political policies, moreso than many other nations. On the Voldranian front, many former Seryist nations have since abandoned the religion in favor of ones that managed to find a foothold after the second Voldranian exodus and the Nether War. Almost all of Rogash and its nations have converted to the Norvanian Doctrine, a small Old World religion. Scavoran adopted Veritionism as its national religion, and has based many of its political decisions on their beliefs. Zaescaes, a sub-native in New Voldrania, has adopted the Asgan religion, one which is most commonly attributed to the Dauans. There are countless religions and cults dotting the Isles of Jarul, but one of the most prominent in the region is Tarskovian Orthodox, an old world religion with prominence in Krolesk. Cults, such as the Cult of Sargaroth, dominate nations such as Skylyn, while others such as Ralkeis and, to an extent, Ivonskye are Nether Worshiping states. There are still countless unknown or minor religions dotting the region, whether they be cults in the north or major religions in unexplored regions such as Animadev or the Eastern Islands. More information comes out frequently as the world continues to connect and progress. Language In the Old World the ancient Tavrosian Empire had a policy of "Cultural Singularity" which led to the widespread forced acceptance of both the Serayanism religion and the Tavrosian language. Even in modern times Tavrosian is the dominant language across the entire Old World, a fact which followed the settlers to Voldrania. Tavrosian is still arguably the dominant language in New Voldrania, but there are far more spoken languages in New Voldrania than any other region of the world. The Voldranian nations still predominantly speak Tavrosian, though some minor languages have appeared due to the presence of native peoples. Lesk'Tal is one of the next most spoken languages in the region, and is dominantly found in the Jarulian nations of the Isles of Jarul. Krolesk is the dominant speaker, followed by Ivonskye, Skylyn, and partly Ralkeis. While it is the dominant language of this region Tavrosian still has its roots. The natives of New Voldrania each have their own unique languages, as they were never effected by the policies of the ancient Tavrosian Empire. The dominant language of the Hisuuani Caliphate is Hamalfite, while the Llysians and Llysovians have their own native languages. Likewise, there are numerous, unknown, languages spoken by the residents of the Free Cities and the Eastern Islands. The Dauans have adopted the Tavrosian language but do not natively speak it. There are several largely unknown languages spoken by the native Testificates of the region. See Also *Voldrania *Old World *Voldranian Timeline *Jarulian Timeline *Census of Significant Persons *Notable Conflicts Category:New Voldrania Category:Regions